Spinel Neela
Spinel is the main character of the series and is a member of the precious Jewels. She's nicknamed The lesbian Indigo Jewel. Info Name: Spinel Neela Sex: Female Age: 23 Height: 5'3 Weight: 67kg Eye Color: Dark blue Hair Color: Blue Violet Gem: indigo spinel (located on her chest) Likes: Amethyst Depending: Jewella, Ruby, Topaz, Citrine, Emerald Dislikes: Sapphire Appearance Spinel is a beautiful, Egyptian bronze-skinned young woman with blue violet hair held up in a tomboyish ponytail. Her skin is noticeably darker than the other 6 Jewels who have pale or fair skin (Emerald doesn't count). Her eyes are dark blue. She wears a black shirt with a red skull on it. She wears black jeans that are ripped (have some holes in them). She then wears black boots with laces in them. Personality Spinel appears doesn't seem to focus on much basically focuses on Amethyst. The only thing on her mind is Amethyst. She seems selfish, a bit aloof, cynical, and exploitative. Spinel does have a nice side though it's only shown to Amethyst. She doesn't seem to care much about the other 6 Jewels or Jewella. She usually shows her soft and romantic side to Amethyst. When she shows her loving cute romantic personality she seems extremely caring again this has only been shown to Amethyst. When her and Amethyst do get into arguments or fights Spinel is violent and has a very bad temper (I guess more bad than Ruby's)). She hits walls, breaks stuff or will physically hurt one of the Jewels. On her period she's moody. She has snapped at Amethyst before and this made Amethyst sad. Spinel had apologized. Again she just loves Amethyst. Plot Spinel first meets Jewella outside a bakery. Spinel is smoking. Jewella asks her about the bakery. Spinel coldly tell her to find out herself. Next she's in the Jewel Mansion with the other 6 Precious Jewels. since they're all sitting on the couch in ROYGBIV order she is next to Amethyst giving second glances at her. Relationships * Jewella:- Ruby doesn't seem tyo care about Jewella and is seen to be kinda cold to her. * Ruby:- They don't interact much * Topaz:- Topaz likes to call Spinel a dyke. Spinel gets back at Topaz by calling her a breeder. * Citrine:- Spinel scares Citrine. Because Citrine has feelings for Amethyst Spinel is scary and cold towards her. * Emerald:- She calls Emerald a tranny. * Sapphire:- She hates Sapphire with passion. She keeps making death threats to her and all that. * Amethyst:- She has very strong feelings for Amethyst. When Amethyst was bullied by Pink Pearl Spinel had went a bit to far by injuring Pink Pearl really bad. Spinel loves everything about Amethyst, her body, personality...EVERYTHING! She wants to spend the rest of her life with her. She claims that when Amethyst came into her life it was the greatest thing that happened to her. If it wasn't for her Spinel would've committed suicide. * Tanzanite: tanzanite has strong feelings for Spinel. Spinel is a aware but doesn't give two shits Powers and abilities * Teleport: She can teleport * Saten 666: Spinel's pitch fork weapon! It can cut through steel! * Viper 1/99: Her other weapons Trivia * She wasn't originally gonna be in the story because I couldn't find an indigo gem. When I found a spinel I decided to change the story at the last minute * She replaced the pink Jewel that I was gonna put in the group but then I thought why not a rainbow motif? I don't see much series/shows/fan fiction with a rainbow motif * I made her Pakistani (Indian) because of her theme color being indigo. * Her surname means "indigo" in Hindi * She's similar to Ymir from Attack on Titan as both are cold, mysterious cannon lesbians Quotes "So what if I like Amethyst?! She's just so...perfect! Her personality, body, eyes...EVERYTHING! You don't know how much I want to be with her! It hurts! I'd like to have a family with her one day and maybe get married...." Reference http://www.gemselect.com/gem-info/spinel/spinel-info.php http://www.gemselect.com/other-info/spinel-gems.php http://www.gia.edu/spinel Category:Jewels Category:Female♀ Category:Two X Chromosomes